


Drabble: Kiss Me Again

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Other, Reader is gender neutral, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "Please kiss me again." For Wraith/ReaderOrIn which Wraith has a hard time opening up and asking for things she wants, so you try to get her to open up and ask for things in small ways.
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Drabble: Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> You can request stuff from me and support me through my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (PLEASE BE WARNED THIS IS A NSFW PAGE AND YOU MUST BE 18+ AND HAVE YOUR AGE IN YOUR BIO BEFORE FOLLOWING OR INTERACTING)

There are times where Wraith isn’t good with words.

Sometimes things get too loud and you can see her jaw stiffen, her eyes glazed over white and it’s these subtle things that tell you enough. That even if she’s still taking aim with deadly precision, that the squeeze of the trigger is  absentminded . It’s easier when you’re with her, and you can come crouch next to her and murmur something like, “What are we having for dinner tonight?” Just something that would cause her to focus to bring her right back to the present.

Wraith wasn’t good with her words in a way of being open. Sarcastic, stoic, she came off cold for most. The legends were her family- even before you came along. You knew getting her to open up and admit when she wanted things was hard. Even now you watched for signals and would ask her quietly if she wanted something.

But you had to ask her directly. You couldn’t ask ‘Do you need something?’ because she’d blow it off and say it was nothing. You had to be specific. ‘Do you want me to hold your hand?’ and that would get an honest answer of yes and her outstretching her fingers so you could lace them. Pressing your warm lips to the backs of her cold knuckles just to watch her face burn pink.

Even now you’re sitting at your desk and working. You worked as one of the news editors for the Apex games, writing transcripts for what had happened for people who could not watch  it. You also wrote down any interviews to be archived into a system when the videos wouldn’t be enough or could end up being taken down for a wrong comment- or if the system went bust again and someone tried hacking into the system. You kept it all archived and logged in for years to come.

Wraith had taken to climbing into your lap with a makeshift cape around her shoulder of her blanket, her small frame sliding up against yours. Her legs straddle your thighs, her chin tucked over your shoulder to allow you to match her and rest on her shoulder. There’s not much between the two of you except her soft breathing and the tapping of your keyboard.

Occasionally you’ll pause you’re writing and editing of the article to squeeze your arms around her. You hum happily when she makes a happy sound each time, quietly communicating to her that she’s safe. Before you’ll go back to typing.

On those occasions, you’ll gently nudge her until she looks up, her face content but eyes tired. You’ll kiss her nose once, then the next time kiss either cheek, then her forehead. All of which either make her nose scrunch in playful disgust, or she’ll try and follow your mouth for an actual kiss. Which you pretend not to see as you go back to work.

When you finally do kiss Wraith, it’s a peck. A quick, chaste kiss that makes her groan. But when you go back to work, she sits up in your way, arms draped over your shoulders and catching your eye.

You smile, “Yes, love? Do you need something?” And that’s the special word there. You don’t ask her the specifics. You know exactly what she wants from the way Wraith’s pale eyes flicker to your lips, back to your eyes, then back to your mouth. She’s good with the silence, but you’ve been trying to encourage her to communicate her wants to you.

“No? Nothing?” You playfully nudge, leaning to the side as if to look your way around her so you could continue working.

You watch Wraith struggle for the words. Feel how her fingers tighten on your shoulders as she tries to find the right thing to say. Demanding it would only result in you pouting and telling her to say please, she knows that much. But if she...if she tried nicely...

“Pl. ..Please kiss me again?” Wraith finally manages to get out. Her voice is soft, eyes not meeting yours, but they do when you make a soft sound of delight. Her cheeks are pink from the big smile on your face, pride in your eyes and it near about makes her squirm. She feels sarcasm coming from her chest, but it’s quickly smothered when you cup her cheeks and bring her into a soft, needy kiss instead.

Wraith’s hands tighten on your shoulders, a soft sigh leaving her nose when you gently part her lips with your own. Kissing a little messier, a little harder, your hands dropping from her cheeks to pet down her sides. Sliding your warm hands under her hoodie to run your nails softly up her back in the way she likes.

A soft moan and a shiver leaves her frame before you part softly from the kiss, pressing a wet kiss to her nose to make her scrunch it in reply.

“You’re doing great, baby. All you have to do is ask.” You murmur, leaning forward to nuzzle your nose to Wraith’s in that way she quietly loves.

She only hums her reply in hesitated agreement, hooking her chin back over your shoulder so you could get back to work.

Maybe this whole ‘opening up’ thing wasn’t too bad.


End file.
